1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pneumatic tire with maintained or improved drainage performance and traction performance, and with reduced tire noise.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a pneumatic tire, sometimes rack portions are provided in a sidewall of a block (a sidewall of a main groove) in order to improve traction performance. For example, in the pneumatic tire disclosed in Patent Document 1 (Patent document 1: Unexamined Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 9-300915, FIGS. 1 and 2), stepped rack portions are provided in the sidewall of the block thereby improving traction performance. Also, the rack portions are alternately horizontally provided along the extending direction of the main groove thereby securing drainage performance inhibiting the degradation of drainage performance due to decrease in a volume of the main groove.